The invention described herein relates to a mechanism for enhancing the security of someone's home. As crime increases the necessity for individuals to protect their possessions and families from intruders is becoming a more urgent and difficult concern. The invention as described herein will provide a valuable new weapon in the pursuit of the safest possible home.